Poisonshot's Pokémon Generation
Poisonshot's Pokémon Generation is the name Poisonshot gave to his own generation of fake Pokémon. It is confirmed there will be 30 Regional Forms and 104 new Pokémon. New Pokémon About a quarter of the new Pokémon have been revealed thus far. Base Stats Evolution Methods New Items A number of new items have been introduced. TBA. New Abilities A few new abilities have been added in the game. These are mostly signature abilities given to new Pokémon, however. New Moves There are a few new moves, including: Regional Forms It is confirmed there will be exactly 30 Regional Forms, counting each member of a line as it's own Regional Form. Base Stats Evolution Methods Type Chart Changes Several changes are done to the type chart, although new types aren't introduced: *Ice now resists Dragon and Fairy. *Fairy no longer resists Bug. *Rock now resists Bug. *Rock is no longer weak to Ground. *Steel is now weak to Dragon. *Flying no longer resists Grass. *Dragon no longer resists Grass. *Poison now beats Water. *Poison no longer resists Bug. Moves, Ability and Mechanics Changes *Water is now immune to beign burnt. **Consequently, Water Bubble does not makes it's users immune to burns anymore. **Water Veil makes the Pokémon immune to Fire-type moves instead. *Entry Hazards only hit the first Pokémon that hits them now. *Stealth Rock no longer deals extra damage if the Pokémon that hits it is 4x weak to Rock; it is treated like if it was 2x weak to Rock instead. *Cut's power has been boosted to 80 and it deals 1.5x damage on Grass types. *Ice types now get their Defense boosted by 1.5 in Hail. *Mega Punch's power has been boosted to 90 and is now a Fighting-type move. It's accuracy has been boosted to 90%. *Razor Wind is now a Flying type move. It's power has been boosted to 120. *Vice Grip now prevents the target from fleeing for a single turn if it doesn't misses. *Whirlwind is now a Flying-type move. *Poison Sting's power has been boosted to 30. *Absorb's power has been boosted to 25. *Rock Throw's accuracy has been boosted to 100. *Quick Attack's power has been nerfed to 35. *Meditate now makes the user resist Dark-type moves for the turn. *Minimize now lowers the user's Defense when used. *Barrier now also boosts any teammate's defense by 1 stage. It's PP has been lowered to 15. *Bide now raises the user's Defense and Special Defense stat by 1.25 when used. This isn't visible, however. *Swift now has 65 power. *Rock Slide's accuracy has been boosted to 100%. Pokémon Changes Ability Changes Several Pokémon get ability changes in this generation. Some Pokémon also get new hidden abilities. Stat Changes Some Pokémon get stat changes. By default, nearly all of the fully-evolved Pokémon get their stats boosted to a BST of 400 or more if it isn't the case already. New Gender Differences A number of Pokémon from Generation 5 to 7 get gender differences in this generation. Games Pokémon Estival and Hibernal Pokémon Estival and Hibernal are the main two games of the series. The circle of life and seasons is a major theme for the legendaries and part of the plot. Exploration and conservation are also important themes of the game. The game will not have too many new mechanics but will re-use many mechanics from Pokémon Sun and Moon and expand on them. The version mascots are Wyndiryper and Syumirdeve, for Hibernal and Estival respectively. Other Planned Games Poisonshot really wants to make a Pokémon Ranger game about the generation; he plans to bring back the Virus theme from his previous attempt at a Pokémon Ranger game. He also mentioned it is possible that he will make a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon game, and has expressed interest in making a Pokémon Snap-based spinoff. Trivia *This is Poisonshot's first attempt at a Pokémon Generation on Fantendo. *Orizo Bidoof and Orizo Buneary's lines are the only regional forms in this game to have different base stat totals from their original counterpart. This was done because the two are version exclusives and it would be unfair if one was stronger than the other. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Generations Category:Poisonshot Category:Poisonshot's Pokémon Generation